Milena
Milena (ミレイナ) is a playable character in Destrega. She is Anjie's cousin and bodyguard. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Milena unlocks Dynasty Warriors Sun Shang Xiang as a character skin for her. Role in Game Milena is the daughter of the Former Prime Minister who was mysteriously killed during the carnage eleven years ago. When she is not attending to her duties by Anjie, Milena investigates the truth of her father's death. Restless with the lull in the castle, Milena departs momentarily from Anjie to inform Zauber of her intentions in helping him. Under the pretense of supporting his Strega Hunt, her real goal is to find her father's killer who she believes to be Rohzen. During her travels, she comes across an injured Couger and identifies him as a member of Tieme's resistance group. Milena advises the man to be more careful before offering him her bag of supplies out of pity. Milena also encounters Celia and Gradd on separate occasions. Although the duo themselves were not responsible for her father's death, she still considers the Strega her enemies and fights them to a standstill. She is eventually stopped by Couger who reports the treachery going on around them, making her realize Zauber's true intentions for Anjie. Quickly rushing to her cousin's location, Milena convinces Doyle to stop his actions and entrusts Anjie to Couger. She then throws her lot with Tieme's group as they make preparations to attack Zauber's lair. Upon confronting the despotic tyrant, he reveals his direct involvement in the assassination of her father in order to claim his position. The two of them engage in heated battle only for Milena to lose. But before Zauber can finish her off, Gradd arrives to challenge him. She warns the young man not to underestimate their common foe before leaving. Personality At a young age, Milena had lost everything after the death of her father. Left to pick up the pieces of her life, she sought to move past her grief by becoming a soldier within the imperial army. Her animosity towards Strega (and especially to Rohzen) is a result of the incident that took her father's life. However, she is also capable of rational thought as demonstrated by her decision to put aside her personal grudge against the Strega for the greater good. In spite of her harsh demeanor, Milena is very caring of her cousin Anjie and will do what it takes to protect her from harm. She has also shown this rare side of hers to Couger who was injured in a battle with Zauber's men. Quotes *"Hmph... Worthless!" *"Try paying attention next time!" ---- *"Stop! You must be the one. The female Strega that helped the resistance!" :"And if I am?" :"You're too young to know anything about my father, but you are still a Strega. And all Strega must die!" ::~~Milena and Celia Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Punches twice before launching two upward kicks. : or , , , : Knocks opponent up in the air via kick. : , : Performs a quick flashkick. : , , : Damages opponent with a leaping knee kick. : (Front): Somersaults behind opponent to perform a straight kick forward. : / (Rear): Launches a high kick from the rear. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Shoots an arrow of ice at the opponent. Sends out two arrows when used in the air. : : Throws a frozen block that momentarily encases the opponent in ice. : : Tosses three glacial seeds that release several spikes on the ground. When used in mid-air, the seeds travel much farther but lose their ability to produce spikes. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Shoots two ice arrows at the opponent. : , : Shoots two ice arrows with more potency. : , : Shoots three ice arrows traveling at different directions. : , : Quickly throws two ice blocks at the opponent. : , : Throws two ice blocks towards the opponent. : , : Throws an ice block that splits into three before converging together within a certain distance. : , : Sends out three glacial seeds to quickly home in on the opponent without producing spikes. : , : Tosses three glacial seeds that release several spikes on the ground for a longer period of time. When used in mid-air, the seeds travel much farther but lose their ability to produce spikes. : , : Tosses five glacial seeds that release several spikes on the ground. When used in mid-air, the seeds travel much farther but lose their ability to produce spikes. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Quickly shoots three ice arrows in a row. : , , : Shoots three strong ice arrows at the opponent. : , , : Shoots three ice arrows quickly traveling at different directions. : , , : Shoots three strong ice arrows to knock down the opponent. : , , : Shoots three ice arrows with more potency. : , , : Shoots five ice arrows that eventually home in on the opponent. : , , : Quickly shoots three ice arrows quickly traveling at different directions. : , , : Hurls three blocks of ice towards the opponents. : , , : Throws two fast ice blocks right at the opponent. : , , : Throws a strong ice block that splits into three before converging together within a certain distance. : , , : Throws a frozen block at high speed. : , , : Throws two frozen blocks strong enough to knock down the opponent. : , , : Throws an ice block that splits into five before converging together at a certain distance. : , , : Tosses an ice block that splits into three with more potency. : , , : Sends out seven glacial seeds that release spikes on the ground for a few seconds. When used in mid-air, most of the seeds will fly at the opponent rather than create spikes. : , , : Sends out six glacial seeds that release spikes at a further distance. When used in mid-air, most of the seeds will fly at the opponent rather than create spikes. : , , : Sends out six glacial seeds that release spikes for a longer period of time. When used in mid-air, most of the seeds will fly at the opponent rather than create spikes. : , , : Sends out three homing glacial seeds at top speed. : , , : Shoots four glacial seeds to quickly home in on the opponent without producing spikes. : , , : Tosses three glacial seeds that release multiple spikes on the ground for a longer duration than usual. When used in mid-air, the seeds travel much farther but lose their ability to produce spikes. : , , : Tosses four glacial seeds that release several spikes on the ground for a longer period of time. When used in mid-air, the seeds travel much farther but lose their ability to produce spikes. : , , : Summons a ball of cold energy dropping several large icicles below the opponent. Fighting Style Milena's Relic power involves controlling ice and changing it to whatever form she desires whether it be icicles, glaciers, etc. In terms of attack stats, her long-range spells are a mixture of Couger's and Gradd's in that they travel quite fast but don't lack enough impact or homing capabilities. She also shares Celia's habit of moving quickly to avoid opponents and using kicks as part of her melee arsenal. Also of note is that Milena's span class spells can be used to either hit foes directly or trap them when in contact with the ground. Therefore, it may be best for players to keep in mind of what kind of terrain they're on when using this character. Gallery Milena_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters